


Her last song

by melissachan



Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fear of Death, Gen, Guilt, Mild Blood, One Shot, Sayaka dies: the fic, Trapped, but not focused on romance, heavily implied Naezono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan
Summary: Sayaka knew being an idol would cost a lot, but she didn't know the price would be this high.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Her last song

Sayaka’s eyes latched onto the knife as she watched it slowly fall. She felt a jolt of pain in her wrist distantly, like she was just processing information instead of feeling an actual sensation. All she really felt was fear, a sense of dread spreading through her whole body. She felt helpless, paralyzed, like even the most basic fight-or-flight response was unreachable for her mind.

What brought her back to reality was Leon screaming, accompanied by the sound of whistling as the sword quickly moved through the air. She jerked back instinctively, moving herself out of its way as it hit the wall behind her with a dull clunk, sending small pieces of glitter floating around.

It didn’t seem like Leon would stop with that. Overwhelmed by the fear, moving more instinctively than by conscious decision, she avoided another blow and ran towards the bathroom door. Behind, she heard another sound of collision: seems like this time the sword hit the bed, making the boards creak pitifully.

Making use of this delay in his assault, Sayaka opened the door with a trick that Makoto taught her earlier and ran through it, closing it as fast as she could. Breathing heavily, she started to cool down. She could hear Leon talking, screaming, cursing, and swinging the sword around. She couldn’t – or didn’t want to – make anything out of his words.

He tried to force the door open, hitting it with the sword couple of times, but to no avail. This way she would be safe. All she needed to do now was sit there and wait for Makoto to arrive. Then this nightmare would end. She would explain everything. Would apologize…

She remembered their parting words, Makoto reassuring her with a calm smile. She offered to stay together and, though she knew he never would, a part of her wished he had accepted. She couldn’t just leave everything behind, everything she worked for. The world of idols: the world for which she changed herself, shaped herself to fit it. Cut everything that didn’t fit and added more things that did, even if those made her disgusted with herself sometimes.

Her friends. Her family. All the people around the world she didn’t know, but did make smile. She couldn’t abandon them.

But maybe, just maybe, if Makoto made it so she had no choice, she would be okay with this…

Sayaka noticed that it became quiet outside. A feeling of relief spread through her mind. It meant Leon had left – or at least stopped his efforts to open the door. He might have been waiting for her outside though, so it would be safer to wait for the others to arrive.

Then she heard footsteps. They must have been close if she was able to hear them at all. A chill ran down her spine, as she knew very well it was way too early for anyone to wake up and check up on her. She saw the doorknob move, turning around unnaturally.

Then she heard a clang, as though something small and metal hit the floor.

She thought that she would see a vision of her life flashing before her eyes in this moment, but instead she saw just one static image. It was the frame from the video. Four girls lying on the floor, peacefully, like they were sleeping. What made this picture devoid of any sense of peace was a screen above them, showing a black and white bear with a glowing red eye.

They couldn’t be dead, Sayaka said to herself. If they’re dead already and there’s no point of trying to save them, then what kind of a motive is it? Back then she was not sure if it was her rational logic or just wishful thinking. Now she was not sure if the tear she felt on her cheek was caused by understanding they all will die anyway or by the fear for her own life, burning inside her with a strength she had never felt before.

She heard another clang.

She wanted to scream, to pray for mercy. Maybe she should. Maybe it would’ve worked, or maybe the soundproof rooms were not so soundproof after all, but the words didn’t come out. All she could do was watch the door, paralyzed with fear.

She heard another clang.

The image of Makoto suddenly flashed through her mind. He would be safe, she thought to herself. He would have to deal with suspicions and distrust, but after she got out of here, his name would be cleared. Then she’d get the police to save him, and save everyone else from this hellhole. She didn’t expect forgiveness, but she would apologize. Now she knew she never will.

She heard another clang, and it sank in for her that she was done for. With some instinctive force, she rushed towards the door and tried to block it with her whole body, but it was forced open. The impact pushed her back to the wall. A pang of sharp pain went through her wrist with this involuntary movement as she found herself sitting on the floor.

Leon’s movements were swift and his weapon was now a sharp kitchen knife, not a fancy golden sword. It took him two quick rage-filled movements and it touched the flesh, easily ripping apart fabric of her clothes, and then her skin, muscles and sinew. Pain came with a delay, like it took time for her mind to realize what happened. It was something that she never felt before: a strong burning sensation of a cold metal ripping through her warm insides. She tried to scream, but the sound was stuck in her lungs, causing a weak rattle to leave her mouth and an expression of pain to distort her face.

She felt the pressure of the knife grow weaker as Leon let it go and took a step back from her. She lifted her head up: to her surprise, the expression on his face was one of fear and disbelief. He took another step back, movements uncertain, and stumbled out of the bathroom, like he didn’t want to be here any second longer. She didn’t feel any anger or hate toward him – nothing, really. Her mind was overtaken by the pain, fear and regret – no room for any emotion Sayaka could feel towards him.

She tried to get up, but the sharp pain quickly brought her back, sitting there leaning against the wall. She felt it grow stronger as her body moved down, leaving a trail of blood. Her shirt became wet and sticky, soaked with it. Feeling its touch on her skin brought a visceral feeling of discomfort, almost as strong as the pressure of the steel inside her flesh.

Trying to distract herself from the pain, she closed her eyes. She was trying to concentrate on something, but the burning feeling in her stomach stopped her from thinking straight. The sudden image of Makoto’s worried face made something wake up in her mind, a strong feeling she couldn’t properly describe. That feeling made her open her eyes, trying to shake off the sense of numbness slowly growing in her limbs, and every other part of her body that wasn’t ripped up by the cold, merciless steel.

What will… happen to him? Will he hate her? Will he ever know the truth?

She must make him know. Sayaka realized it was a selfish thought, a hypocritical one after what she tried to do to him, but she felt a strong desire to protect him. Slowly moving her left hand, she sensed a pool of blood underneath her body, soaking her fingers in it. With a little remaining strength, she carefully pressed her finger against the wall behind.

Sayaka moved her hand slowly, weak from the blood loss. There was so much she wanted to say, but so little time and energy left.

"L"

_I don't want your forgiveness. But at the same time, I know you will forgive and understand me, more than anyone else._

"E"

_I wish to live in a world where I didn't have to betray you. So we could just walk to the park watching cranes. Go to movies. Visit all sorts of fancy restaurants together. Travel the world. Be happy._

"O"

_And if I got to live another life in this world, I wish to find the strength to not betray you again._

"N"

_I love you._

Her hand slipped and fell near her body motionlessly, weak from the pain and blood loss. She tightly closed her eyes, trying to remember Makoto’s smile; trying to make it, and not the pain and guilt and regrets, the last thing that runs through her mind before the inevitable end. Every sensation of her body slowly started to feel distant and detached, and soon she succumbed to a painless unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Izum for beta read and to Tunie for pointing out additional typos/errors.


End file.
